Something Wicked
by Ghost5
Summary: A new take on the movie, let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

Ghost 5 – This is my first Covenant Fic so plz be kind, sorry but my grammar is really bad and there are a few different things about this fic which I hope you like.

PROLOGUE

Caleb and his mother drove slowly down the gravel driveway towards a moated mansion, before his dad got sick he had told him stories about the woman who lived in the house and of the powers that she possessed.

"She's very wise woman Caleb," his dad has said "Whenever you need help go and see Sophia Craven and she'll help you,"

"Yes dad," he answered

Caleb wasn't sure what his dad had meant at the time, but now he did. His mother stopped the Porsche with a thump and quickly got out the car. A servant came out to greet them.

"Where is she?" His mother asked urgently

"She's in the library, she's been expecting for the last two hours," the servant explained

"I need to see her," she said hysterically

The servant showed them in and took them to a grand oak and stone library, Caleb was amazed at the structure it resembled a magnificent cathedral every shelf from the floor to the ceiling was crammed full of books.

"Mary," an elderly woman with a French accent said politely

"Sophia," his mother blubbered "It's happened,"

The elderly woman slouched back in her chair in shock, she put her hand to her mouth for a moment.

"Oh," she said surprised "Poor William,"

Sophia looked at him and then at his mother.

"Does he know what's become of his father?" she asked

"No," his mother answered

"Poor child, to know that if he falls under the intoxicating spell of the power he will suffer the same consequences as his father," she said thoughtfully

Sophia smiled at him gently and looked at the servant.

"Marcus, take the boy to see Esther,"

The servant nodded and took Caleb out of the library.

"What a beautiful house," Caleb said innocently

Marcus didn't answer.

"Who is Esther?" Caleb asked nervously

"Madam Sophia's niece and protégée," Marcus answered

Caleb was pleased to know that he would have a friend to play with while his mother was talking to the elderly lady, Marcus took Caleb to some stairs that led up to the attic.

"Does Esther live up there?" Caleb asked

"No, the attic is her playroom Miss Esther sleeps down on the first floor in the south wing," Marcus answered

The stairs spiralled up to a wooden door, Marcus gently knocked it at first.

"Esther?" he said politely

There was no answer, Marcus knocked again.

"Esther," he said firmly

Again no answer, Marcus and Caleb entered the room to find a little girl with long brown hair sitting on the floor playing with marionette puppets. Caleb gazed in fascination at the puppets that were prancing around with the girl moving any of there strings.

"Now Esther," Marcus said gently

The moment the girl turned round and gasped in surprise at seeing them, the floating puppets fell to the floor. Caleb felt a little disappointed for disturbing her, the play the puppets were acting out looked very funny one clown had been kicking the other for being butterfingered.

"This is Caleb, your aunt wants you to play with him while his mother and your aunt have a chat," Marcus asked

"Ok Marcus," she said sweetly

"There's a good girl," the servant said kindly

Once he left them alone Esther smiled at him.

"I'm Esther Craven," she said politely

"Caleb Danvers," he replied

"Do you want to play puppets?" she asked

"Ok," he answered

IPSWITCH - 2005

"Caleb you're gonna fall," Esther called up "Pogue stop him,"

"Don't worry Essie," Pogue said reassuringly

"I said I was gonna get you the best apple in the tree and that's what I'm gonna do," Caleb called down

"I was only joking you idiot," she called back

"Stop worrying about him Essie," Reed said sternly "Jeez you're like his mother,"

"Shut up, pondweed," she growled

Caleb saw a juicy red apple, he reached out and was about to grab it when he heard a sharp snap of a branch. Caleb found himself tumbling out of the tree and hitting every branch on the way down.

"Told you I saw it coming," Esther said angrily

Caleb sat cradling his cut hand taking sharp breaths between his teeth.

"Ouch," Tyler winced "That must have hurt,"

Esther sighed and went over to him.

"Let me see," she asked

Caleb opened his hand slowly and showed a deep cut on his hand, he gave Esther a pained look she smiled back and kissed the tip of her index finger she placed her finger on the cut and to Caleb's amazement saw the wound heal instantly leaving no sign of ever being there. He looked at Esther in surprise and in that same moment saw passed the spectacles and the freckles and the chubby cheeks and saw a pretty eighteen year old girl who cared about him. He gazed into her eyes and found himself wanting to kiss her which had never wanted to do before, Esther Craven was like family as was Tyler, Reed and Pogue she was there big sister as she was two years older than them and knew a lot more.

"Esther!" Came a distant call

"I've got to go fellas, I'll see you later," she said brightly

All three boys picked up there bicycles and peddled for their homes, Caleb every now and then glanced back at the house and he peddled down the driveway and couldn't stop thinking of Esther.

"Someone's got a crush on our big sister," Reed joked

"No I don't," Caleb lied

"We can all see it dude," Pogue said

"So what?" Caleb asked

"Nothing, it's just that you have a crush on a geek," Tyler explained

"No she's not," he answered and showed them his hand "She's just smarter than us,"

Caleb put his bike away and crept passed the living room.

"How could you do this William?" his mother said in despair

This wasn't unusual, Caleb often heard his mother crying in despair over the fate if his father and what he had done to himself. The moment he had fund the truth about himself and what had really happened to his father Caleb had made a pact with himself to never go down the same road. He got to his room and saw that someone had left a voice mail on his phone.

"_Caleb? It's Essie. Listen I'm calling to tell you that i've got to go away for a while and see my grandmother, I don't know when I'll be coming back hopefully soon but in case I don't promise me that you'll look after yourself and the others. Especially Pondweed, he's gonna need all the help he can get. Anyway I gotta go, love you...Bye," _

Caleb raced out of the house and grabbed his bike again, he peddled as fast as he could all the way to Madam Sophia's mansion. A servant rushed out of the house to greet him.

Caleb ignored the pleas from Marcus and ran all the way to the library, he through open the doors and found Sophia sat in an armchair by the fire.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily

"On her way to England my boy," she answered comfortingly

"Why?" Caleb asked as he stormed into the room

"Please sit down, you look exhausted," she said softly

Her soft French accent helped ease his anger, he sat in an opposite chair.

"She's gone to England to ascend Caleb," Sophia explained "She didn't want any of you to be jealous of her new powers and she didn't want feel capable of hurting any of you with just a blink of an eye,"

"She didn't even say goodbye," Caleb said sadly

"I know my dear boy, but she felt that it would be easier," Sophia said sadly

"Will she ever come back?" he asked hopefully

Sophia looked at the fire and smiled faintly.

"In time, once she's learned to master who she is I think she will come back," she answered

Caleb felt his heart breaking as he peddled home slowly on his bike and remembered the good times he had had with Essie. He remembered watching her walk out of the school gates hand in hand with a boy in her year when he was fourteen, Caleb had been jealous Essie was friends with him and the others he didn't like boys paying her that kind of attention no matter what year they were in. In a way he was like her brother and therefore had a right to protect her from boys like him, he closed his eyes and opened them focusing on the boy's rucksack.

"I've got a present for you," the boy said

"Really?" Essie asked in delight "Oh Gregg that's so sweet,"

Gregg took his rucksack off and took out a ring box.

"This is for you," he said shyly

Essie opened the box and threw it up in the air with fright.

"Yuck," she yelled

"Don't you like it?" Gregg asked in confusion

"No I hate slugs," she said furiously

"Slugs?" Gregg asked "It's supposed to be a ring

Essie picked the box up and showed him.

"See?" She said

"How did that happen?" Gregg asked "Esther I swear to god I bought you a beautiful ring,"

With that Essie had slapped the boys face and declared that she never wanted to see him again, Caleb had felt relieved at his work. He had come very close to loosing a very close friend, Caleb soon discovered that Essie was bound to fall in love sooner or later and that he couldn't protect her from every man in the town. He remembered how angry she had got when she found it was him that was driving all her boyfriends away and forcing her to break up with them.

"This has to stop," She said angrily

"I'm sorry...It's just that he was taking you away from us," Caleb argued

Her anger seemed to disappear and with that she hugged him tightly.

"No one will ever come between our friendship or our covenant, I promise," she said softly

Caleb arrived home and went to his room, he threw himself onto his bed and cried into his pillow. Essie had broke her promise and she had kept her ascension a secret from them and from him.


	2. Chapter 1

Ghost 5 – Plz forgive my grammar.

CHAPTER 1

"It's good to see you Essie," Natalie said brightly and hugged her tightly

"Nice to know some things don't change," She said warmly

"Have you seen the guys yet?" Natalie asked

"No, and don't go telling any of them yet," Essie said quickly

"Ok," She promised

"So fill me in on the gossip, I've missed loads in the passed two years," Essie asked

"The Sons of Ipswich have got cuter since you've left," Natalie said thoughtfully "Pogue is still going strong with Kate, Caleb had a brief romance with Kate's room mate but they split up,"

"Why?" Essie asked curiously

"No one knows," she replied with a shrug "Your ex is with a transfer student, and that's about it,"

"Nice to know that very little happens here," Essie said relieved

"Was your aunt happy to see you?" Natalie asked

"Yes she was," she answered "Anyway speaking of my aunt I've got something to do,"

"There's a party tonight perhaps I can see you there?" Natalie asked

"Don't worry Nat, I'm still the party girl I used to be," Essie grinned

With that Esther left her friend's dorm and got in her black convertible, she slipped on her sunglasses and headed for her aunt's mansion.

"Guys have you checked out some of the exchange students over from England yet?" Reed asked excitedly "There's this one chick with short brown hair and green eyes and she looks hot,"

Caleb looked at him curiously.

"Is Essie here?" he asked

"We would have felt something if she was home," Pogue answered

Reed look longingly at the party down below.

"Let's drop in," he said mischievously

With that his eyes turned black and he jumped.

"Right behind you man," Tyler said excitedly

"Tyler!!" Caleb growled

"Come on Caleb, let the whole mess with Sarah go and who knows you might even find someone else tonight," Pogue said comfortingly

Caleb sighed.

"After you man," he said in defeat

Pogue's eyes turned black and he fell off the cliff, Caleb followed suit and summoned enough courage to jump.

Essie looked around at the various people around the different bonfires.

"Take it Aaron's still a prick?" she asked gesturing towards a guy with curly hair

"Yep," Natalie replied "Watch out for Kiera though, she's a bitch,"

"Don't worry I've had my fair share of cat fights," Essie said with a smile

"So who are the people with you over from England?" Natalie asked

"I don't know much about those four girls, kids at my school say they're witches," she explained "I blame Harry Potter personally,"

"Just wait till they get a load of the real deal here," Natalie said excitedly "Who's that guy?"

Essie pointed at a blonde haired guy who was making his way over to them.

"Jake...He's an absolute dickhead," she mumbled

"Every school has their Aaron's I guess," Natalie said with a shrug

"Hi Esther," Jake said politely

"Jake?" she replied

"Who's your friend?" he asked

"An old school friend from here," Essie answered

"Nat this is Jake...Jake this is Nat," Essie said brightly

The two of them smiled at each other and said hello.

"I think your boys want you Jake," Essie said gesturing to a group of lads calling his name

Jake left them by the bonfire.

"I still can't believe you haven't told the Sons you've come home," Nat said in disappointment.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Essie replied

"Speaking of surprises," Natalie gestured to the four figures walking over a hill.

Essie smiled to herself.

"Yep they definitely have become handsome guys," she said with a smile

"Come on," Natalie said grabbing her arm.

"Hi baby," Kate Wenham said excitedly

"Hi," Pogue said before kissing her

"Hi Kate," Caleb said

"Caleb," She said kindly

"Don't I get a hello?" a girl with cropped brown hair asked

Caleb stood frozen to the spot and stared into two familiar green eyes.

"Essie?" Pogue asked

"Good guess Pogue," she said proudly

Pogue gave her a warm hug.

"It's good to see you," he said gently

"Oh my god," Tyler exclaimed "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," she answered

He threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"Jesus Christ Essie?" Reed said in shock "When did you get that body?"

"Hard work and exercise Pondweed," Essie replied

"You cut your hair too," he said in surprise and tugged on her fringe

"My friend back in England did it," she answered

"You even sound English," Reed said annoyed

"Back in England people think I'm American," Essie said annoyed

Reed gave her a brotherly hug.

"Caleb," She said softly

"Essie," he said even softer

At first there was some awkwardness between them.

"Would you two just hug each other already," Pogue complained

Caleb held her close as he hugged her, her hair smelt of roses which he found intoxicating. She had blossomed into the girl he always dreamed she would be, the young woman he saw the day he fell out of an apple tree and cut his hand, he found it quite hard at first to wake himself up and let her go.

"It's good to see you," she said quietly stepping away from him.

"Hi Caleb," Kiera interrupted

"Hey Kiera," Caleb muttered

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked

Kiera quickly turned round and looked at Essie.

"Esther wow look at you," she said bitchily

"Give it a rest Kiera," Caleb warned

"Why don't you," Aaron snapped

"Guys do we seriously have to do this, I came back only this morning," Essie said sternly

Caleb put his hands up in defeat.

"Just looking out for a friend," he said with a smile

"You posers me wanna a puke," one of Aaron's guys muttered

"What was that?" Reed barked

Pogue held him back quickly, within seconds the boy was puking over Aaron's back.

"Aargh!!" Everyone yelled in disgust

Caleb shot Reed an angry glance.

"Heads up everyone the cops are coming," Came the warning

Everyone scattered.

"You guys want a lift?" Tyler asked

"No thanks, we're good," Essie replied then looked at Natalie and Kate.

"Come on Essie, it'll be like old times," Reed pleaded "You girls don't mind do you?"

"No," Kate said with a shake of head

"Go ahead I'll take Kate back," Natalie said reassuringly

"Ok," Essie said in defeat and tossed Natalie her car keys "I'll pick them up later, be nice to that car,"

Caleb opened the passenger door of the Jeep and held out his hand for Essie.

"Ladies first," he said politely

Essie smiled at him before accepting his help with getting into the car, she looked across at her car and saw Natalie having trouble with getting it started, the police sirens were getting closer.

"It won't start," Nat yelled

"We can give you lift," Tyler called

"I'm not leaving my car there, think of the explaining I'll have to do," Essie said quickly

"The cops are getting closer," Tyler muttered

"Caleb get out the car," Essie said quickly

"Allow me," Reed said before jumping out the car

They watched him walk over to the opposite car and lift the hood up within seconds the car was starting.

"Thank you," the girls said gratefully

"Your welcome," Reed replied

With that he walked back to the Jeep.

"Move over man," He said getting in the driver's side

"Come on man, this is my car," Tyler complained

"Move over," Reed said insistently

"Jesus Reed," Essie moaned

Reed revved up the car and they took off through the woods.

"So this is what you've guys have been doing while I've been gone," Essie said annoyed

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun," Tyler replied

Caleb looked out the back window.

"Oh Jesus we better pull over,"

"Pull over? Come on Caleb," Reed complained

Caleb looked at Essie.

"It's your call," she said with a shake of her head

"Ok, lets head for the light house," Caleb said promisingly "We might as well have some fun tonight,"

"That's more like it," Reed said excitedly

Essie belted herself down tightly as they car flew over bumps and mounds and then landed on soft sandy ground, Reed picked up speed.

"Is everyone ready?" Reed asked

Reed and Tyler's eyes went black.

"It's gonna take all of us Caleb," Pogue urged

Pogue looked at Essie who rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she moaned "I can only do this for a couple of seconds though guys,"

"Caleb?" Pogue asked

Caleb blinked and his eyes turned black.

"How come your eyes don't change?" Pogue asked

"Two reasons, one I'm a woman and two I've already ascended so your eyes don't need to change," she explained "But I can make them change if you want?"

The cop car was closing in, Reed put his foot to the floor.

"Whoawh!!!" Essie screamed as the car took off and flew over the cliff and into the night.

She opened her eyes and found herself gripping Caleb's arm and burying her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok," he whispered

"I hate that part," she said calmly

"Can't we go once around the harbour?" Reed asked

"No," Essie said firmly

"Oh," Reed moaned

With that Reed turned the car around and landed it behind the cop car that had stopped just short of the cliff, they laughed at the shocked looked on the cops faces before Reed spun the car round and headed back for town leaving the cops to watch them leave in shocked silence.

"Brilliant Reed," Essie said still recovering from her laughing fit

"Where to Essie?" Reed asked

"I've got to get my car back," Essie replied

"Spencer it is," Reed said in a relaxed voice

Essie sank back in her seat.

"It's good to see you boys," she said happily

Pogue and Caleb each gave her a squeeze.

"It's good to have you back," Tyler said proudly

"Looking like a supermodel and not a dumpling," Reed added

"Men in England actually prefer full figured women who actually eat solid food," she explained "I just needed a little toning,"

"You look gorgeous," he complimented

"Oh Reed," Essie said warmly

Caleb didn't like the thought of Reed flirting with her, he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Reed did you make that guy puke?" Caleb asked

"No," Reed snapped "All I did was fix Essie's car, I swear,"

"That was me, I'm sorry," Essie apologised "Saved you two from fighting didn't it,"

"You know Aaron and Caleb have been fighting ever since they were two," Pogue joked

"True," she agreed

"Spencer," Reed said brightly

Pogue, Caleb and Essie got out, Natalie was waiting on the steps with her car keys.

"Drives like a dream," she said with a grin and handed the keys over.

"Not a scratch, I'm impressed," Essie smiled

"See you tomorrow," Natalie said tiredly "Night guys,"

"Night," the boys called

Essie got in her car and Pogue got on his bike.

"Night boys," Essie said to Tyler and Reed

"Night," they said to her before taking off.

"Want a ride Caleb?" Pogue asked

"No thanks man," Caleb muttered "I think I'll go with Essie this time,"

"Suit yourself," Pogue replied "Night Es,"

"Night Pogue," she called back

Pogue put his helmet on and took off for home, Caleb turned on his heel and walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"Do you mind if I have a lift?" he asked

"Get in," Essie said with a smile

Once Caleb had buckled himself in Essie took off toward his family mansion.

"So, what's been going on while I've been away," she asked

"Nothing much," Caleb mumbled

"What was her name?" Essie asked

"Sarah," he answered "How did you know I was seeing a girl?"

"Natalie told me," she replied

"You and Natalie been talking about me?" Caleb asked in surprise

"I've been asking about everyone I've left behind and besides it was just girl stuff," she answered "So tell me about her,"

"She was smart, fun and pretty," he began

"Here comes the 'but' part," Essie muttered

"But she didn't like being scared all the time, and didn't like worrying about what'll happen when I ascend," he finished "I thank my mother for that,"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Essie said quietly

"I wish you could have stayed here for your ascension, I would have worn a tux and everything," Caleb said thoughtfully

"I know, but I wasn't born in this country my coven is in England and I had to go there plus I've had to get used to my new powers," she explained "If I recall your ascension happens in a few days doesn't it?"

"Yep," he said quietly

"You've got to remember to be careful that's all," Essie said confidently "You won't like it at first, but you get used to it in time,"

"What was your ascension like?" Caleb asked

"Like I was being burnt at the stake," she answered "I puked moments after I got my powers, all over my new robes too I couldn't handle the force but after the sickness I got used to them,"

"Thanks," Caleb whispered unhappily

"It'll be different for you," she explained "You're a guy,"

Essie smiled to herself and continued to drive.

"So what's England like?" Caleb asked

"Pretty, when the sun decides to shine," she answered "Half the time it's raining, jut like here,"

Caleb smiled to himself, at least she had something that reminded her of home and of him.

"I've missed you," he muttered

"I've missed you too," Essie said seriously

Caleb saw his house peeking through he trees, their conversation was going to be brought to a quick end.

"I've got some errands to run for my mother tomorrow," he said quickly "Want to come with me?"

"Alright," she replied

"Great," he said shyly "I'll come by and pick you up at 10?"

"Why not come over for breakfast?" Essie asked "I'm sure Aunt Sophia would be happy to see you,"

"Sure," he answered

She came to the gates of the house.

"I'll get out here," he said opening the passenger door

"See you tomorrow," Essie said quietly

"Sweet dreams," Caleb replied

Essie gave him a beautiful smile before turning the car around and driving off, Caleb stared after the car until it disappeared into the woods before walking down his drive. Now and again he glanced back at the gates and smiled to himself, she was home and back in his life and this time he had a chance to win her and keep her for himself . Caleb scolded himself for being possessive but he couldn't help it before he had had the chance to admit his love to her and himself she had took off and left him and the others so that she could ascend on her own. He had been in love with Sarah, but not as in love as he had been with Essie and seeing her again had proved that although she had been away for two years he still felt the same about her and saw that his dreams about her had come true, she was beautiful, witty and kind a perfect anchor in case he should find himself turning into a version of his father and in need of someone to save him. He wanted tomorrow morning to come quickly so he could see her again and they could properly talk without feeling awkward and ashamed of their mistakes, he also made a mental note to keep his libido in check too. From the first moment he had seen her again to the moment where she had driven off toward her aunt's mansion he had not stopped dreaming of things he had wanted to do to her ever since he was sixteen.

He opened the front door and was about to go upstairs, when he heard his mother's voice.

"It's midnight mother, shouldn't you be in bed," He asked

"You're going to turn into him," she said in a shaky voice "I know you will,"

"We've talked about this," he began

"Sarah couldn't cope, that's why she left," his mother replied quickly "She wouldn't have coped once you'd have ascended,"

"Perhaps Esther Craven is different," Caleb said firmly

"She's home?" His mother asked

"Yes," he answered "She's a fully ascended witch, in complete control,"

"That's what your dad said," his mother replied

"Come on it's time you went to bed," Caleb said softly

Caleb helped put his mother to bed and went to his room, deep down his mother was right Sarah probably wouldn't have coped she was strong but not strong enough, she wasn't one of them Sarah had demanded to know the truth and once she knew and had started to see the effects of what was happening to him she couldn't stick around at Spencer any longer. Esther could help them ascend and put his fears at rest, more than once he had dreamed that once he ascended he became his father.

"Stop it," he told himself

He lay his head down and shut his eyes and found himself lieing in a forest with the sun pouring in through the trees, he felt someone move next to his legs he sat up and found Essie lieing down with her hands behind her head soaking up the sunshine too he smiled at her.

"Are you really here?" he asked

"Remember when we used to sunbathe like this under the apple trees," she said with her eyes closed

Caleb smiled again, it was only a dream if she had really been here in his dream she would have said yes.

"Yes I do," he replied

She sat up and smiled at him, Caleb knelt in front of her he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before he kissed her with clumsy passion.

Essie parked the car and placed a hand on the door handle of the front door, with a wink she opened the front and crept in.

"Esther my dear," Aunt Sophia called

Essie crept to the library.

"If you think that invisibility spell is going to work on me then you're wrong," Aunt Sophia said warmly

"It nearly worked," Essie smiled as she reappeared in the opposite armchair by the fire

"It take it you've seen Caleb and his friends again," Aunt Sophia asked

"Yes I did," Essie replied "They were very pleased to see me,"

"Caleb was extremely heartbroken when you left," Aunt Sophia said thoughtfully "He's always had a torch for you even when you haven't seen it, that dear boy loves you so much,"

"Pity that I'm too old for him," Essie said sadly

"Old?" Aunt Sophia exclaimed "When you hit my age my dear then you can call yourself old,"

Aunt Sophia's French accent was always warm and soothing and always helped to calm her troubled mind.

"He's due to ascend within a few days," Essie said thoughtfully "Ironic that I come home now,"

"Perhaps Serendipity is trying to tell you two something?" Aunt Sophia said questioningly

"That me and Caleb are meant to be together?" she laughed

"Perhaps he is to have a fellow witch to love him forever, it is possible," Aunt Sophia said kindly "Look at your parents,"

"My parents are divorced," Essie reminded her

"Yes but in the days when they were just married, you had never seen two people so in love the only problem was your parents let magic and tradition get in the way of their relationship you and Caleb would be different I know it," Aunt Sophia said firmly "Neither of you wants to turn into versions of their parents, and one day you'll need him as much as he needs you,"

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed.

"It's passed my bedtime," Aunt Sophia croaked "I've done enough reminiscing for one night,"

Essie helped her Aunt Sophia to bed before taking a shower, the water was hot and soothing she felt less grubby and more relaxed. She heard someone breathing on the other side of the shower, she turned it off and grabbed her towel.

"Who's in here?" she asked

There was no answer, she shut her and listened whoever it was was standing a couple of centimetres behind her she suddenly got a feeling of who it was, she spun round quickly and found the ghostly apparition of Reed floating off the floor.

"Let me go," Reed complained "I need to get back to my body,"

"You little pervert," she snapped "Just you wait till I catch hold of you Pondweed you are so dead,"

"Alright Alright, I'm sorry," Reed apologised "Can you put me down now so I can get back in my body,"

Essie let him go and watched him vanish.

Caleb pulled away from the kiss with Essie and was about to kiss her again, when he noticed a more human look in her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were dreaming about," she said with a knowing smile

He shot back from her in surprise before looking at her in concern.

"What's the matter?" he asked "What's happened?"

"Reed decided to come and watch me in the shower," she said annoyed

Caleb felt partly jealous for not having the idea himself but he knew she would kill him the same way she was going to kill Reed when she caught him.

"He does that sometimes usually he's in the girl's shower room,"

"I'll break his legs if he does that again I promise," she swore

"Look just relax go to sleep and I'll deal with him tomorrow," he promised "Sweet dreams,"

"Sweet dreams," she replied

With that she kissed him on the cheek, it was one of the most tender kisses he'd ever had and he kicked himself for not thinking of a way to make her stay with him in his dream for little longer.

"Damn," he cursed and with that woke up


	3. Chapter 2

Ghost 5 – Thanks for the info Guys!!! I'll get Reid's name right from now on – told you my spelling and grammar was bad. I'm sooo sorry for being away so long and hopefully I can be able to continue this. Please continue to enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Caleb drove as fast as he could to Madam Sophia's mansion while talking to Pogue on the phone.

"Look you know Reid's only doing this to piss you off because you're going to ascend first," Pogue said reasoningly "Plus he's always carried a torch for Essie, she was the only girl who didn't want to run in the other direction when she met him,"

"That's no excuse for sneaking up on her while she was in the shower," Caleb argued "Come on man she'd kill us,"

"Which is why Reid's probably going to be keeping a low profile for a good few hours," Pogue replied

"True," he agreed

"Just promise me you two won't start fighting over her, you know she won't like it," Pogue asked

Caleb looked to the empty passenger seat to find a darkling sat there for a couple of seconds before it disappeared.

"Jesus!!" he yelled

"Caleb?" Pogue asked urgently

Before he could answer he ploughed through a truck, time seemed to slow down and within seconds his car came to a screeching halt in one miraculous piece.

"Caleb? What's going on man?" Pogue asked

He picked up the phone and steadied his breathing before he spoke.

"I just saw a darkling," he croaked

"Who in the hell would send you one of those things?" Pogue asked

"I don't know but something's not right," Caleb said calmly

"Maybe Sophia can help us?" Pogue asked

"I'm heading there now," Caleb replied "I'll ask her,"

"See you later man," Pogue answered "And tell Essie I said hello,"

Caleb put the phone down on the seat and got to grips with reality again after his near death experience, he had always feared the power and regarded it as a curse more than a blessing however there were times when he was thankful that it protected him. He let the incident go and concentrated on the road and the old English mansion in the distance, Madam Sophia had the grandest mansion in Gloucester it was big and old and had always begged him to explore all the rooms when he was little and even when he went on his fortnightly visit he would still get the same childish feelings. The old woman had become family to him and a more bearable replacement for his mother when she was having one of her moments of despair, Madam Sophia would always know the answer even before he'd asked the question and give him guidance when he needed it the most. The iron of the driveway swung open slowly, the house and its surrounding land look beautiful at this time in the morning a light mist clung to the trees and the lawns, although the house looked gothic and menacing up close Caleb felt more at home in that place than in his own house.

"Good morning sir," an aging Marcus greeted

"Hi Marcus," Caleb replied

"Nice set of wheels," he admired "Are they real?"

"Yes," Caleb answered

"Only I heard that Master Tyler turned an old wreck of a Jeep into a sleek black Hummer," Marcus explained "I wonder if he could do something with my old rust heap,"

"He's always been good at that trick," Caleb said thoughtfully

"You'll find Madam Sophia sitting out on the lawn this morning," the servant said politely

"Thank you," Caleb answered

He wondered through the cathedral like house till he came to a set of french windows that opened out onto a veranda and the grand gardens.

"My dear boy," Madam Sophia greeted

She grabbed her walking stick and got up from her seat, Caleb smiled whenever he heard her soft and motherly french voice and didn't mind being kissed on both cheeks.

"You'll find her in the swimming pool if you want to fetch her for breakfast," she said warmly

Caleb saw this as an instruction to go and get her.

"I won't be long," he smiled

"Take your time," She said kindly

Caleb walked across the veranda and down some steps and came to a set of arched shaped windows that slid open.

"Morning," came a voice followed by a slap of water

Caleb looked into the pool and wondered where Essie was, he walked around the pool and saw nothing.

"Did you sleep well?" Essie asked

Again Caleb saw a slap of water but couldn't see her swimming.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Are you invisible?" Caleb asked

"I'm not skinny dipping if that's what you're thinking," Essie replied "Can you hand me a towel,"

Caleb heard the sound of someone standing up and saw her slowly appear as she walked towards him, for a second he thought he was having another dream she was wearing a red bikini that fitted her perfectly he couldn't help but stare at her athletic body, she had muscles and curves in all the right places.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly and then began drying her body then her hair.

"Caleb? Are you blushing?"

"You're Aunt sent me to come and get you for breakfast," he muttered

"Give me five minutes," Essie answered

She disappeared into a cubicle and came out wearing jeans a grey vest and a grey cardigan, they left the swimming pool and went up the steps to this veranda.

"Bonjour ma cherie," Madam Sophia said kindly

"Bonjour Tante," Essie replied in a sweet french accent

She kissed her Aunt's cheeks before sitting in a chair.

"Café?" Madam Sophia asked gesturing to the coffee pot.

"Yes please," Caleb answered

Sophia handed it to him and then cast her eyes at the spoon that was stirring Essie's tea all by itself.

"Essie you know better," she said disappointedly

"Oh yes," Essie said remembering her manners

She looked at Caleb who had his eyes fixed on the stirring spoon.

"Would you like any sugar with your coffee Caleb?"

"Yes," he answered

He saw her look at the sugar bowl.

"Sugar," she said politely

The bowl slid toward her.

"Guests first you know that," she said quickly

The bowl slid across the table toward Caleb.

"Tell it how many spoons you want," she instructed

"Two," he said firmly

Caleb's teaspoon landed in the sugar and took two spoonfuls and began to stir the coffee.

"My mom taught me that trick," Essie explained

Caleb took the spoon out and drank a big mouthful of warm aromatic coffee.

"You've come to see us with a lot on your mind," Madam Sophia said curiously

"I saw a darkling this morning," he said confused

The women looked at each other forebodingly.

"Any idea of who sent it to you?" Essie asked

"Reid," he answered

"Must you blame Reid for everything?" she asked

"He's been getting out of hand lately," Caleb explained

Sophia leant forward and looked at the two of them.

"Don't be so quick to target those you know my boy," she warned "Has it occurred to you that someone outside your covenant could have sent it to you?"

"No one besides us have the power," Caleb said firmly

"Someone's come and they obviously mean to do harm to you and the others," Madam Sophia warned

"We'll be careful," Essie promised

The three of them put the troubling business to the back of their minds and enjoyed a nice breakfast.

"Time for you two to go and enjoy yourselves now" Madam Sophia grinned

She got up and kissed them goodbye before going into the house.

"I've got to get something from my room," Essie said quickly "It's for your father,"

She took Caleb's hand and they went to the south end of the house, Caleb couldn't help but admire every stained glass window unlike his family mansion this house was a place filled with colour and sunlight except from the library and the large gallery in the north end of the house.

"This place always was beautiful," he whispered reverently "It's better every time I see it,"

"My Aunt was never a doom and gloom kind of person," Essie said kindly "She's always loved magic and nature,"

They stopped in front of two thick oak doors, Essie smiled at him as she turned the brass handles and admitted him into her bedroom. It was just as Caleb remembered, the king sized bed with it's Union Jack cushion and beefeater teddy bear faced the grand arched window that looked out onto the sweeping gardens. Her spell books were arranged neatly on a shelf above her desk in order of author, a beesum lay idly behind the door Caleb went and picked it up.

"I'd be careful with that thing, sometimes it tends to have a life of its own," Essie said cautiously

"Have you ever used it?" Caleb asked

Essie took the broom and ran a hand along its polished length, she held it out horizontally and slowly let go and before their eyes the broom hovered.

"Learning to ride a broom was a nightmare," she explained "But I think I've finally tamed the thing,"

She touched the broom again and it returned to being an inanimate object, she put it back against the corner and picked up a small green bottle from her suit case and her bag.

"What's that?" Caleb asked

"You'll see," She replied

"Will you be needing lunch Miss Esther?" Marcus asked

"Put something up for me won't you Marcus?" she replied on her way out

"Yes Madam," he replied

Caleb opened the passenger door for her and saw her pick up the newspaper.

"Was this the boy you saw?" she asked

"Yes," he replied

Essie put the paper in the back seat and got in, Caleb was rubbing his finger tightly around his car keys he was going to deal with Reid tonight. He started the car up and they headed for the town chemist.

"I've got to get something for my mother," he explained as they got out the car

They began exchanging pleasantries with the chemist when Kate bust out of no where.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed

"Hey Kate," Essie said brightly

"Kate," Caleb followed

Another guy appeared from no where beside her.

"Guys this is Chase Collins," Kate said excitedly

"Hi," Caleb and Essie said unison

"How's it going?" Chase replied

"Did you guys hear about that dead guy?" Kate asked in a soft voice

"Yes..Yes we did," Essie replied

"Did you know him?" she asked

"No," Caleb replied

"It's shocking," she began "He was on Reid and Tyler's floor,"

The atmosphere turned awkward after she had finished.

"So? Does anyone want to go to the movies and see that new one with Matt Damon in it?" she asked

Caleb and Essie looked at each other before looking at her.

"No, we're running some errands for my mother," Caleb explained

"Oh I see," Kate said with a smile "See you guys at Nicky's then,"

"See you later Kate," Essie said before leaving the chemist

Caleb opened the door for her once again before getting into his car and starting the engine.

"Now this is where the tour begins,"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Are we going to walk down memory lane now?"

"Something like that," he muttered

Once they reached open countryside Essie shut her eyes and let the wind whip her face.

"I still can't believe you never said goodbye to me properly," Caleb complained

"You were sixteen, I knew you'd eventually understand," she answered

"You left a message on my voicemail and that was it," he said angrily

"Anyone would think I had dumped by text message or something the way you talk like that," Essie replied astonished

She was right he was starting to talk like a jilted boyfriend, they weren't even going out at the time. He suddenly stopped at the derelict barn and watched the sad thoughtful look cross her face.

"The first college," she whispered "It's nice to see it hasn't fallen down yet,"

Essie looked at him and saw something different in Caleb's eyes, it wasn't the usual brotherly look this was something disturbingly different. He took a looked at the barn with proud look.

"A reminder who we are," he said softly

He drove on until he came to a tumble down house, a mist swirled about the place and gave it an eery feel. A gun shot was fired as they both got out the car, both of them ducked down.

"Hey it's only us alright!!" Caleb yelled

"Whose that with you?" the caretaker called

"Who do you think it is?" Essie called back angrily

The two of them got up slowly, Essie stared at Caleb angrily.

"One of these days he's going to shoot you by accident,"

Caleb chuckled as they walked toward the house, the door creaked open and the rickety old stairs lay before them.

"Home sweet home," Essie muttered before mounting the stairs

Once she got there she saw the old caretaker lowering his gun.

"Sorry about that," Norman said apologetically

"Forget it," she muttered and went to the armchair

William Danvers looked at her warmly.

"I've got a present for you Mr Danvers," She said softly

Essie picked up a glass and poured the thick green mixture into it.

"Drink this for me,"

William slowly gulped the mixture down.

"Now what?" Caleb asked

"Just watch," Essie said quickly "Mom has used this stuff on others who have abused the power, you're dad won't get his full power back but so long as he doesn't go over exerting himself he'll be back to normal,"

Just as she had said it Mr Danvers was once more a young healthy man with sharp blue eyes.

"Thank you," he said gratefully

Essie shook her head and stepped aside.

"Father," Caleb said in a choked voice

"Caleb," his father replied and with that hugged him tightly

Essie cleared her throat and looked at Caleb.

"It's getting late and we should be getting back,"

Caleb let go of his father and took her by the hand, he lead her down the stairs and to the car instead of opening the passenger door for her Caleb pressed her against the car and kissed her. When at last he stepped back to get his breath back he saw her cheeks had flushed to a rosy colour making her look even more beautiful.

"Thank you,"

Essie just stared at him in disbelief that he kissed her, it was a passionate, tender and loving kiss.

"You're welcome,"

"You better get back and get ready for Nicky's," Caleb said with a smile

She got into the car quietly contemplating what her Aunt had said the night before.


	4. Chapter 3

Ghost 5 – Thanks for the reviews Guys!!!

CHAPTER 3

Caleb dropped her back at the mansion.

"I'll see you later," she said in a distant voice

Caleb noticed the cold distant tone.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked

"No," she said firmly "No you haven't, it's just complicated at the moment,"

Caleb turned her face toward him.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he whispered

"I..."

She got out the car and ran for the front door, leaving Caleb to stare after her in confusion.

"Did you have a nice day Miss Esther?" Marcus asked

"Yes thank you," she whispered "Where is my Aunt?"

"She is taking tea in the living room," he answered

Essie ran for the sun filled living room and found her Aunt sitting in her armchair.

"My dear child?" Sophia said in shock

Essie put her hand over her mouth and sank into an armchair.

"I..I think I'm in love with Caleb Danvers," she said in a near whisper

"Wonderful!" Sophia exclaimed

"I'm not sure," she said confused "I don't know if he kissed me because I've cured his father or if it's real,"

Madam Sophia rose from her seat and kissed her niece's forehead.

"You'll know soon enough," she said warmly "But I can tell you that when Caleb has strong feelings for something or for someone he won't get rid of them so easily, he's such a sensitive and caring boy,"

Essie was handed a cup of english tea.

"So after all this time, you've both discovered love," Sophia said proudly

Caleb drove back to his house to have his mother fling her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"He's back," she exclaimed

"I know I know," Caleb said sadly as he unclasped his mother's arms

"Aren't you happy?" his mother said in surprise "What's the matter?"

"Essie," he breathed before disappearing to his room

The moment he got there he through himself onto his bed with his head buried in his pillows.  
"You stupid idiot!" he cursed himself "She hasn't even been home a week and you're already trying to get her into bed,"

Essie had been acting strangely ever since he had taken her by Putman's Barn, there was something on her mind and he wanted to know what. Caleb would give anything just to get in her mind and find out what was going on, both Sophia and Essie knew something but they wouldn't share it deep down he knew something was coming but he didn't know what, he life had just become even more complicated.

Caleb got to Nicky's and found Nat, Kate and Chase talking and laughing.

"Hey guys," he said tiredly

"Hey Caleb," Kate said cheerfully

Nat looked at him curiousy.

"She's not here yet,"

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Caleb, you know how Essie likes to turn up," she said reassuringly

He sat down and waited, to his relief Pogue turned up and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and then gave Caleb a brotherly handshake.

"Be back in a minute guys,"

Pogue went to the bar.

"Two burgers, fries and coke Nicky,"

"Sure thing!" Nicky called

The sound of his two friends laughing drew his attention to the pool tables, he grinned when he saw them and went over.

"Hey guys," he said and gave each of them a high five

Tyler looked up and noticed a tall skinny girl stood next to the bar, he put ten dollars down on the table.

"I beat she's wearing cotton,"

"Lace," Reid said and put down ten dollars

"Guys," Pogue said reasoningly "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve,"

"Well lets find out," Reid said mischievously

"Don't even think about it," said a sharp voice followed by a sharp tap on the back of their heads.

"Ow," each of the boys exclaimed

"You ought to be a shamed of yourselves," Essie said sternly

None of the boys answered, they simply stared at her in amazement.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She asked

"Nothing," Reid said quickly

She walked passed them and found Caleb playing table soccer with Chase.

"Hi," he said in shock

"Hi," she replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek

She went and sat with Nat and Kate.

"Girl you look so hot in that dress," Kate said with a grin

"No wonder all the guys are looking at you," Nat said in surprise

The girls sat looking at the boys having fun.

"I can't believe this, this isn't how it's done in England," Essie said with a bored voice

"How is it done in England?" Kate asked

"Firstly we don't sit and watch the boys have all the fun," Essie grinned up out of her seat

"What the hell is she doing?" Kate asked

"Being Essie," Nat muttered

The moment the music started blaring out of the juke box Essie grabbed Nat's arm and took her to the dancefloor.

"Come on girls,"

The girls began dancing away, not noticing the fight that had taken place at the pool tables and that Caleb had disappeared from the soccer tables. When the music stopped Essie looked at Chase seriously.

"Where the hell is Caleb?"

"Outside settling some business with Aaron I think," he explained

She gave him an annoyed look and went to find them, Aaron and his group walked passed her without a second thought.

"If you're looking for your friends, their outside," Nicky said as he walked away from the back door

"What will it take for you to get it!" Caleb yelled "It's addictive you moron,"

"Jesus Caleb," Tyler exclaimed

Essie saw Caleb send Reid into the crates of empty glass bottles, she looked at him angrily and to everyone's surprise Caleb also went flying into the crates.

"For crying out loud," she said furiously "I can't believe I've come home to find you guys are having a pissing contest,"

"He started it," Reid complained

Essie raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't care less who started it Reid,"

Reid walked passed her and muttered an apology, Tyler quickly followed and left Pogue and Caleb behind.

"Caleb what in hell were you thinking?" Essie asked

"He sent a darkling I know it," Caleb said quickly

"Reid doesn't seem the type," she said softly "He looks up to you too much,"

Pogue looked at the two of them and shuffled his feet.

"I'll leave you two alone,"

"Pogue," Essie asked "If it'll put this idiot's mind at rest,"

She gave Caleb a glance.

"Watch the twins won't you?"

Pogue nodded and made a quick exit, Essie folded her arms and looked at Caleb curiously.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" she asked

Caleb stared at her.

"I...I don't know, I guess its anxiousness,"

"Come on, we better go," She said warmly

Caleb escorted her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Has anyone told you you're a wonderful gentlemen?" Essie asked

"Only you and your Aunt," he answered before closing the door.

"How come you seem to be prince charming and the other three are still to catch up?" She asked

Caleb sat down and fastened his seat belt and grinned at her, he started the car and pulled out of the car park.

"Come on tell me?" she urged

"Your Aunt taught me?" he mumbled

"Beg your pardon?" Essie asked confused

"Your Aunt taught me," he repeated

She looked at him curiously.

"I've been visiting her every two weeks for the passed three years," he said softly "The best mom I could have had,"

She grinned.

"Elle coeur du grand,"

He looked at her curiously.

"Your Aunt does that quite often too," Caleb chuckled

"What?" Essie asked

"Says the odd sentence in french," he answered

He paused for a moment.

"It's quite cute,"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Cest stupid,"

"Don't say that," he said quickly "And besides I think you have a beautiful french accent,"

"Thank you, I learnt from the best," she said softly "Aunt Sophia insisted that I learn her language when I first came here,"

"Teach me something," Caleb asked

"Like what?" Essie asked

"I love you?" Caleb answered

Essie looked at him in surprise, she started to slightly blush.

"Are you blushing?"

"No, just I don't want to tell you," she said quickly in a hoarse voice

"Why not?" Caleb asked

"Well what if you meet a nice french girl, the only thing you will have to say to her is I love you," she explained

"And I guess that will make you very jealous," Caleb said sarcastically

"Your life is your own Caleb, it would just mean that I would have to go out hunting for a nice guy perhaps Reid if he decides to grow up,"

The look on his face made her smile and then she chuckled.

"Now who's jealous?"

Caleb pulled slowly into the drive way of the mansion and stopped the car, he turned to her and was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Follow me," she whispered

Essie took Caleb by the hand and took him to the solarium.

"Wow," he breathed

The whole room was bathed in moonlight, Essie placed her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her back.

"There's no music," he whispered

Suddenly violins began to fill the solarium.

"Dance with me Caleb," Essie whispered

Before he knew what was going on Caleb found himself waltzing perfectly with Essie.

"What have you done?" he asked

"Nothing," she smiled "Just turned you into Fred Astaire,"

"You always were a clever witch," Caleb said as she pressed her cheek against his chest

The music suddenly turned fiery and passionate and Caleb found himself dancing a tango, every move she made seemed to be an invitation to touch her and when the music died he felt a stab of painful disappointment. She stared at him almost expectantly and at that he kissed her, time seemed to stop and Caleb found himself immersed in a kind of magic that he had never felt before it was enduring and fierce and made him feel safe and loved instead of lonely and afraid. The lovers broke contact and just stared at each other silently for endless moments.

"Goodnight," Essie said softly

"Goodnight," Caleb said back before he punctuated it with a kiss

"No really Caleb goodnight," she said brightly

"Ok," he said and gave her a kiss

"I'm leaving now," she said with a smile

"Yes," Caleb replied

Essie backed away from him.

"See you tomorrow,"

Essie walked away toward the doors leaving Caleb to stare after her with a wide grin on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the dance?" he asked

She looked at him curiously.

"I was hoping you could go with me?" he asked

Essie smiled at him and nodded.

"I was hoping I'd get to go with the birthday boy,"

"You remembered," he said in surprise

"Don't tell me you thought i'd forget that you ascend tomorrow?" Essie asked

Caleb didn't answer.

"I've got my best dress airing right now," she whispered and with that she disappeared through the doors

Caleb went back to his car feeling light headed and dreamy, every now and again he stopped to take a look at the house and imagine Essie in her room trying her dress on. He got in his car and drove away into the night thinking about Essie and his birthday and his ascension which he wasn't too happy about, would he go crazy like his father? He hoped not for everyone's sake, his friends and his mother depended on him for support and leadership Essie didn't need him for anything except his love.

Essie went into the library and kiss her aunt on the cheek.

"Did you have a nice night ma cherie?"

"Yes thank you," she replied with a smile

"Something has happened hasn't it?" the old woman asked

"You could say that," Essie whispered

"You and Caleb finally together?" Sophia asked

Essie nodded then let out a squeal of delight, she jumped in the air in a circle.

"He asked me to the dance,"

"You know what else is tomorrow don't you?" Sophia asked

"Yes," she said sadly "But he won't need to worry, he's got me to help him adjust to the new power he's going to get,"

"You seem to be a bit more enthusiastic about dating him," her aunt said thoughtfully

"I guess you got to through caution to the wind," Essie agreed

"I'm happy for you," Sophia said proudly

"I'm going to go to bed," Essie said pleased and with that kissed her aunt again


End file.
